


Beneath tinted glass (lies a darkness within)

by LadyMarshmallow



Series: Monsters Walk the Same Road [1]
Category: Blue Lock (Manga)
Genre: Bachira is a Danger to Everyone and Himself, Bloodlust, Demon AU, Demonic Possession, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Isagi is a Threat to Society, Kunigami and His Marshmallow Heart, Major Spoilers, Monsters, Spoilers, Team Bonding, monster au, murderous intent, no beta i die by my own sword
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 12:45:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18894913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMarshmallow/pseuds/LadyMarshmallow
Summary: Kunigami knows that some people have shadows in their hearts. Sometimes, these shadows whisper; other times, they come out in the form of black mists.He knows they exist, but he never expects to be involved with one of them. But then, the Blue Lock project happens, and suddenly, he's involved with not just one but two.He has absolutely no clue what to do, but he's doing his best to adapt while making sure the world doesn't collapse around him.Alternatively, the journey of how Kunigami eases into his role as the holder of humanity's safety.





	Beneath tinted glass (lies a darkness within)

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote a new fic.
> 
> This fic is entirely based on [Silvyavan's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvyavan/pseuds/Silvyavan) fic: [Monsters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18887935). Y'all should go read it. It's great!
> 
> Anyway, before anything else, there's a few things I want to say:
> 
> ۵ Kunigami calls the monsters _others_ because he doesn't know what they are, and he doesn't really see them as monsters.  
> ۵ Kunigami can see and hear the monsters (and his ability develops the more he spends time with strong ones).  
> ۵ Kunigami's neither an empath nor a psychic. He's just Kunigami (lol).  
> ۵ This closely follows the events of the manga, so spoilers are in order for those who haven't read chapter two onwards.
> 
> And now, please enjoy!

◣◥◣◥◤◢◤◢◣◥◣◥◤◢◤◢

 

Kunigami Rensuke has always been different from his peers. His obsession with football far exceeds his teammates', and his unbelievable shooting power is unmatched.

 

But that's not all.

 

For as long as he remembers, he's always been able to sense things other people don't. He hears broken whispers beneath the static of silence, sees disfigured shadows dancing on the corner of his eyes. He remembers a time when he's been afraid of them, but that time has long since past, and when his fear vanishes to make way for curiosity, he begins to feel them more. He learns how to listen, and the broken whispers he hears start to make sense, still not as clear but just enough for him to know.

 

It makes accepting them easier, Kunigami thinks.

 

They — whatever they are — walk amongst them, just hiding in plain sight, tucked within the very depths of people's hearts, and Kunigami's perfectly fine with that.

 

So when he receives a letter from the National Football Association one cold morning and every fiber of his being begins screaming at him to accept, he does so with both excitement and mild apprehension. He's never felt the desire to do something so strongly that it scares him a little. The Blue Lock project seems like a good deal for an aspiring football player like him however, so he thinks it's all worth it.

 

"Be careful out there," his mother tells him as she kisses his cheek goodbye.

 

"I'm always careful."

 

She laughs, the sound like tinkling bells, soft and gentle and warm, "You know what I mean."

 

Of course he does know what she means. It's not a secret that he has a tendency to get involved in things toeing between the line of safety and danger, and though everyone has gotten used to that, his mother never stops worrying. So he tells her that he'll try. She accepts his answer — adaptability is a survival trait that lies in their bloodline — and just shakes her head in barely concealed fondness.

 

And with a last goodbye to his parents and siblings and a lingering hug to his cat and their family dog, he's off.

 

* * *

* * *

 

Kunigami has convinced himself that everything will be fine. It's a just a football camp. He'll meet players like him, and he can handle that.

 

But the moment he steps inside the main building and the temperature in the air immediately plummets a few degrees, he knows he spoke too soon.

 

He can feel them.

 

The _others._

 

More than one. More than two or three or ten. There's clusters of them here, and he's stopped counting when he's reached fifty. Some are more prominent than the rest, and there are even ones that are dormant, but they're here.

 

Kunigami has never imagined that he'll see the day _others_ will gather in one place, but here he is. If he's honest, he'll admit that he's more fascinated than terrified.

 

Too busy mapping them out, Kunigami almost misses Ego's speech, and he's only brought back to reality when everyone's already zooming past him, the _others_ ' whispers growing louder and louder until they're all he can hear.

 

Something tells him they're all out for blood, and with a deep breath, Kunigami runs after them.

 

* * *

* * *

 

There are several people already in Room Z when Kunigami gets there.

 

There's a gangly looking one at the corner, a guy with a mean eyeliner and sharp teeth, someone who looks like a fox, and a few more. But what catches his attention the most is the one sleeping next to the lockers.

 

He seems innocent, curled up like a child and mumbling in his sleep, but Kunigami's senses has never failed him once. He takes one look at him, and the alarm bells inside his head rings louder than ever. He knows this one has another living inside him.

 

He doesn't really know what it means for him and the rest, but he lets him sleep. Let sleeping demons lie, only this time, in its most literal sense.

 

Careful to disturb the guy, he walks over to his locker and changes out of his uniform only to accidentally throw his shirt on the newcomer's face. He immediately says his apology, and for a moment, he sees a black matter flare from him, but it disappears right away. He blinks, wondering if he's seeing things. It's hard to tell with this guy. He waits for it to resurface one more time, but it doesn't happen again, so Kunigami leaves it at that.

 

And then the Demon Tag starts, and Kunigami momentarily forgets the pulse of darkness he feels from the plain looking guy. He's here to be the best football player, so that's what he's going to do.

 

It's just that his natural instinct of helping others outweighs most things in his mind sometimes because when the sleeping guy wakes up all confused and wondering what's going on, the first thing he does is tell him what's been happening. He also tells him to fight fairly. His troubles get him a ball in the face. It kind of hurts, and now he's kind of mad, and he wants to return the favor, so he kicks the ball towards Igarashi with all his might.

 

Turns out, IgaGuri is quick, and the ball ends up hitting the plain guy on the stomach. It results in him doubling over in pain, and Kunigami winces.

 

"Sorry," he says, deflating. He really doesn't mean that. But he doesn't have enough time to be guilty because the game resumes.

 

Then, Bachira is clinging to him, preventing him from moving and prompting Isagi to kick the ball over.

 

"Oi! Let go!"

 

He expects Bachira to say something, what he hears instead is a deep rumble that's definitely not from Bachira.

 

_Just stand still._

 

The disembodied voice gurgled, dripping with glee and something else entirely. Kunigami instantly knows who he's hearing, but if Bachira's _other_ thinks he can intimidate him, he's got another thing coming.

 

 _'Like hell.'_ Kunigami screams in his head, and with all the strength he can muster, grabs Bachira and throws him a few feet away. He may not have an _other_ living inside him, but he's no pushover. He's not going to let them do as they please. At least not with him.

 

It's satisfying when Bachira's _other_ lets out a shocked and indignant squeak, but it's slightly worrying when the _other's_ indignation turns to amusement, and he begins to laugh, the sound echoing inside Kunigami's head.

 

_You're fun._

 

Bachira's _other_ says, and Kunigami resists the urge to face palm. He's not supposed to let them know that he can hear them, but what's done is done, and he'll just have to deal with the consequences after he's survived the Demon Tag Challenge.

 

Speaking of challenge, Bachira's already on his feet, stealing the ball from Isagi and charging forward with unbelievable speed. Kunigami tries to suppress a shudder at the sight of his grin, teeth and all, threatening to split his face in half.

 

It takes a second for Kunigami to realize that Bachira is singling out Kira. He tries to understand why, and his answer comes when Bachira passes to Isagi, and right when the ball is floating in front of him, a black shadow rises from Isagi's every pore.

 

With it comes a barrage of negative emotions so strong that Kunigami can almost taste them. Anger, resentment, and a deep sense of hatred. Isagi's _other_ was screaming for retribution. Kunigami doesn't need to listen to hear the _other's_ need for revenge. He doesn't know why Isagi and his _other_ is out for Kira's blood, all he knows is that the bloodlust in the air, thick and venomous, is a warning to them all.

 

It's only a split second, but Isagi's emotions amplified by his _other_ are too much, too intense that Kunigami finds it hard to breathe, both jealous and thankful that the rest can't feel it. He's always been sensitive to _others_ . It's both a blessing and a curse, and he knows that if Isagi and his _other_ don't stop soon, he's going to pass out, the splitting headache he's feeling already proving to be too much.

 

Thankfully, Isagi finally kicks the ball, and it hits Kira square on the face just before the buzzer goes off. When it does, the negative emotions vanish until nothing is left but disappointment.

 

 _'Ah,'_ Kunigami thinks, once he can properly breathe again, _'he really does have one.'_

 

And it's strong. More powerful and deadlier than anything that has walked the planet.

 

He takes another shuddering breath and sees Bachira and Isagi staring at one another. Then, he feels a shift in the wavelengths of their _others_. He can't hear what they're saying, but he can feel everything. Those two just reached a sort of understanding. He's not sure how much at this point, but he knows something has changed.

 

Though he doesn't have time to dwell on that, because Kira is out, and his departure marks the end of the Demon Tag Challenge.

 

Now, there's just eleven of them left.

 

 _Thirteen_.

 

Kunigami corrects himself, feeling Bachira's eyes on him.

 

There's thirteen of them left.

 

* * *

* * *

 

In hindsight, Kunigami should have known that Isagi's and Bachira's meeting will be life changing.

 

But everything about the Blue Lock project is too fast, too grueling, and Kunigami's attention is stolen by football once more. He likes the challenge of pushing himself to his limits, bettering himself and feeling that his dream is closer than ever.

 

For a few days, the tension in the air remains at the back of his head, thoughts about _others_ and their existence overshadowed by his own goals.

 

He can be as selfish as anyone else.

 

But all that changes when Isagi and Bachira disappear from their room for nearly an hour. Kunigami's blood boils with worry, questions of what those two are doing and what they're up to are running inside his head in a loop. Part of him wants to go and look for them, but the other part of him, the one that runs on instinct, tells him to stay where he is.

 

He follows the second one, but that doesn't mean he's content doing nothing.

 

Another hour has passed by when they finally return. They both look rugged, like they had been fighting, blood and sweat, claws and teeth. It's a weird image but nonetheless fitting. He doesn't know what happened or what they talked about, but the tension that has been clinging to Isagi since Kira's disqualification seems to have eased. Both their _others_ seem satisfied, too.

 

They were abuzz with a strange sort of joy and freedom as if they are finally given the permission to run wild and wreak havoc on anything that dare stand on their path.

 

But that's not all. The sense of understanding between them has increased in leaps and bounds. The shadows of their _others_ remain disfigured to his sight, but the manic laughter bursting forth from them is telling Kunigami more than he needs to know.

 

They're conspiring. Of course they are.

 

Kunigami pinches the bridge of his nose, already feeling another headache coming.

 

Isagi sees him, and Kunigami watches as he opens and closes his mouth. Next to him, Bachira snickers. Above them, their _others_ are swirling lazily yet threateningly, daring him to say something unfavorable. Undeterred, Kunigami holds their gaze.

 

A heartbeat, and he hears Isagi's _other_ speak.

 

_You're right. This one's strange._

 

_I told you so._

 

"I don't even want to know." Really, Kunigami doesn't want to know what conversation they had of him and why they're talking about him in the first place. "Just take a shower before you sleep."

 

Surprisingly, Isagi's and Bachira's _others_ recede, sinking back on their partners and disappearing like magic ink beneath their skin as if they haven't been there in the first place.

 

Kunigami knows that's not the strangest thing he's going to see.

 

He's proven right when their match with Team X rolls around.

 

It's with their luck that Team X's current ace possesses an _other_ , too. Barou's _other_ is as wild and as dangerous as Isagi's and Bachira's but unlike them, Barou seems to be one with his his _other_ . Kunigami can't tell where Barou ends and where his _other_ begins. He's in control, and the difference is startling.

 

Kunigami loathes to admit it, but with how messy they are, Team Z doesn't stand a chance. There's only a few minutes left, and their score remains at zero. Kunigami can't stand that. He doesn't want it to end like that.

 

Just one.

 

Just one goal.

 

As if hearing his thoughts, Isagi's _other_ makes himself known, and suddenly, the ball is soaring towards him.

 

_Don't let us down._

 

Kunigami is too startled that Isagi's _other_ passed the ball to him — he seems like a really selfish one — to say anything, not that he'll be able to because as quickly as Isagi's _other_ appears, he disappears just as fast. But the most important thing is that Kunigami has the ball, and he zeroes in on the goal, using his power to get them at least one goal.

 

They score one goal, yet it's not enough. Barou's team still wins by a landslide, and it's absolutely frustrating.

 

Still, Kunigami knows someone else is more frustrated than him.

 

That night, he resolves to talk to Isagi.

 

He finds Isagi in the cafeteria, hunched in on himself and a cup of untouched natto sitting in front of him. Watching him brings a pang of both sadness and guilt in his heart, and he just wants to cheer him up. Being sad doesn't really suit Isagi, and seeing him sad is making him sad.

 

His big sister is right. He's a softie.

 

Taking a calming breath, he approaches Isagi with slow steady steps. Isagi turns to look at him, and there's an awkward five seconds of silence before Kunigami stumbles through his words, complimenting Isagi — and his _other_ — for their accurate pass. It cheers Isagi up but not as much as Kunigami wants, so he thinks of the next best thing.

 

He's not particularly hungry, but he gets a steak and offers to share. Isagi sits up straight and his _other_ stirs awake, both basically salivating at the tender and juicy scent of meat. He gives them more than half and hopes they don't notice.

 

They do.

 

"You're a good guy, Kunigami." Isagi says with a mouthful of steak just as his _other_ speaks to him, clearer than he thinks possible.

 

_It's decided. You're ours._

 

Kunigami flushes.

 

He's not sure if it's because Isagi has just called him a good guy or because he's just been claimed by his _other_ . Really, don't they — Isagi and his _other_ both — have any filter?

 

Either way, he's embarrassed.

 

"Oh? Are you embarrassed?" Isagi and his _other_ tease, and Kunigami groans.

 

"Both of you, shut up."

 

His half-hearted glare only serves to make them laugh harder, but they're finally looking better.

 

Kunigami's satisfied with that.

 

* * *

* * *

 

Everything is fine for a while.

 

They win a match against Team Y and go up a bit in the ladder.

 

Kunigami has also grown used to being around Isagi and Bachira and their _others_.

 

After his talk with Isagi where Isagi's _other_ declared that he's theirs, they start tagging along with him. At one point, Bachira begins joining them, his own _other_ claiming that he likes him because he's fun.

 

Kunigami doesn't know what he's gotten himself into. He's never been this involved with _others_ , but at least they listen to him. Outside of football, that is. It's a little strange at first, but he's not entirely bothered by this kind of development.

 

That is until their match with Team W.

 

When it's been announced that they're going to face Team W, Kunigami feels his heart trying to jump out of his chest. He can sense the wind shifting from something calm to something erratic, foreboding.

 

Something's going to happen.

 

Something big, and Kunigami hopes they're ready for it.

 

It turns out, they aren't.

 

They face the Wanima twins and Chigiri's issues resurface.

 

The twins don't have _others_ , but each of them is stronger than an average player, combined, they're even more powerful. If Kunigami's going to give a name to the twins, he'll say they're like jesters. Tricky and so full of deceit. They're the type to scratch on your wounds until they bleed, worming inside someone's hurt until all they can think of is the pain.

 

That's what they're doing to Chigiri.

 

And while Chigiri is drowning from memories of long ago, aching from wounds that barely healed, Kuon reveals that he's sold them out to the enemy.

 

They're all rivals, but it stings more than Kunigami cares to admit.

 

It's not a surprise that Kuon's betrayal triggers the anger out of Isagi's _other_ , snapping like a thread past its breaking point. It's absolutely potent and deadly.

 

Kunigami swallows when he feels it, thankful that all the time he has spent with Isagi, Bachira, and their _others_ has strengthened his immunity against the onslaught of negative emotions rising from Isagi's _other_. With all the darkness engulfing the field, Kunigami knows it'll be bad if he passes out now.

 

Isagi and his _other_ seem calm on the outside, but Kunigami is no stranger to the kind of silent anger coursing through Isagi's veins, amplified by his _other's_ own brand of rage and madness. It's like liquid poison, one that burns like fire but slices like dry ice.

 

"You..." It's Isagi, but at the same time, it's not. The crackle in his voice tells Kunigami that it's not just Isagi speaking. "... betrayed Team Z?"

 

And the bloodlust spilling from Isagi's _other_ finally erupts like a volcano, taking the form of invisible flames and dust reaching the heavens like a curse of darkness and death.

 

It's all too strong, and with the way everyone in the field flinches before freezing, he knows they can feel it, too. Kunigami's aware that they're only feeling the watered down version of what he can feel, but it's more than enough.

 

No. It's already too much for people who hasn't felt it before.

 

Kuon's probably feeling it the most; the horror painted on his face, like he's seeing his life flash before his eyes tells Kunigami so. It's no surprise, seeing as every drop of Isagi's and his _other's_ anger is directed towards him, but Kunigami doesn't want him dead, doesn't want any blood to be spilled at all. So when he notices Isagi's finger twitch, he steps in, immediately blocking Isagi's view of Kuon and the twins.

 

 _'Stop!'_ Kunigami pleads, directing his thought on Isagi's _other_ . He receives a hiss, defiant and still out for blood, _'You can get him back by winning over and over and over again.'_

 

His words make Isagi's _other_ stop. Kunigami can feel his stare, and like he always does, he meets his gaze halfway.

 

_Fine._

 

Isagi's _other_ agrees, but he seems in physical pain when he does. Kunigami feels a little bad, but he knows stopping him is necessary.

 

Of course Isagi and his _other_ will not leave it like that. Isagi's _other_ , and maybe Isagi himself, are like kings, tyrants, who want to hold everything within their palms. So he's only mildly surprised when Isagi's _other_ does what he asked of them and decides to focus on Chigiri instead.

 

Humans are beings of desire, and though not everyone shares a body with an _other_ , they can still become monsters if the right strings are pulled from their core.

 

Turns out, Isagi's _other_ likes to exploit this.

 

He goads Chigiri, taunting him and intentionally bringing out his animalistic side. When it comes out, Isagi's _other_ takes hold of it and pulls.

 

It lands them a draw.

 

Isagi's _other_ isn't satisfied and tries to reach for one of the twins.

 

_I'll break you into pieces, crush every bit of your flesh and bones until there's nothing left._

 

Isagi's _other_ is growling, and Kunigami is aware that Isagi's _other_ never makes threats, just promises. But Kunigami also knows he can't let him do that. He needs to stop him before he does something that'll put them both in jeopardy.

 

It's disappointing and his heart still hurts from Kuon's betrayal, but he thinks it's not worth losing Isagi and his _other_ over. It'll be bad for all of them but mostly for Bachira and his _other_. He can tell they're lonely, and they need someone who can understand them. So Kunigami grabs Isagi's wrist before he can make contact.

 

He's not sure it's going to work, but Isagi's _other_ seems to understand his intentions.

 

_It's hard to disagree with you._

 

Isagi's _other_ says to him, before he turns his attention to Raichi who straightens and takes a big gulp of air.

 

"Raichi?"

 

"What?" Raichi's response is both confused and shaky, and Kunigami can only imagine what it's like to have Isagi talking to him after he's felt the anger of his _other_.

 

"If I can't kill Kuon alone, will you–"

 

And nope. No. Kunigami's not letting anyone kill someone. Not on his watch.

 

"Nobody's killing anyone!" He says out loud, his voice commanding and firm, an unshakeable pillar of stone amidst the lingering inferno of Isagi's and his _other's_ frozen ire.

 

Isagi and his _other_ visibly deflate while Bachira and his _other_ snicker.

 

_Good work, general._

 

Bachira's _other_ says, and Kunigami's only a little confused.

 

* * *

* * *

 

Naturally, the whole incident leads to Kuon being an outcast in the team.

 

It's certainly a problem what with Isagi and his _other_ refusing to forgive him.

 

But there's a bigger problem in the form of Nagi Seishiro. They meet him in the cafeteria.

 

Kunigami, by this point, isn't even surprised when he discovers that Nagi has his very own _other_ . What's surprising is that Nagi, by himself, seems like a pacifist while his _other_ is more than confrontational. Kunigami hasn't heard an _other_ spew profanity after profanity as much as Nagi's _other_ does.

 

Must be rough, he thinks, resisting the urge to give Nagi a comforting pat on the back.

 

But then Nagi's _other_ challenges Bachira's and Isagi's _others,_ a challenge that they gladly accept. There's a new common enemy for them to test their strength against, and the manic glee radiating from the four of them, six if he counts Nagi and his _other_ , makes Kunigami feel like he's going to develop a migraine.

 

Thankfully, their confrontation doesn't escalate further, and Kunigami finds himself back in their room.

 

Kuon's bed has been pushed to the corner, and he frowns sympathetically. He thinks its better like this, however, since if he sleeps with them, Isagi might strangle him, and with how Bachira and his _other_ seem to be buzzing with the same tension clinging to Isagi, Kunigami is sure they'll help Isagi commit actual murder.

 

 _'Don't kill anyone.'_  He tells the _others_ as he readies for bed.

 

_Why not? He betrayed us!_

 

They complain at the same time, almost indignant.

 

Kunigami shrugs, already falling asleep, _'Dunno. It'll make me sad, I think.'_

 

_If you say so._

 

Kunigami will be lying if he says that he's not flattered by how much the four of them value his thoughts and words, but he's glad they do.

 

He doesn't know when he fell asleep, but when he wakes up, he sees Isagi and Bachira hovering over him, glowing eyes never leaving Kuon who seems to be shivering in his mattress. He's never seen Isagi and Bachira so insync with their _others_ , and he'll tell them that if he's not currently plagued by drowsiness, but he is, so he decides to just tell them tomorrow.

 

Right now, he's just glad they haven't killed anyone yet.

 

They seem to notice him.

 

"Sorry, did we wake you?" Bachira asks.

 

Kunigami shakes his head, pulls the cover back, and pats his mattress in invitation.

 

"C'mon," he gives them a tired smile, "Big day tomorrow. We all need sleep."

 

Isagi and Bachira look at one another before smiles make way on both their faces. They don't waste a second crawling under his covers, curling up on each side of him like human-shaped furnaces.

 

Kunigami's too tired, but he swears he hears their _others_ purr in delight.

 

And really, that's probably the weirdest thing of all.

 

◣◥◣◥◤◢◤◢◣◥◣◥◤◢◤◢

**Author's Note:**

> It will take Kunigami years before he finds out that the _others_ are in fact demons/monsters. He's not bothered by it.
> 
> Kunigami: Hey, what do you call the ones inside you?  
> Isagi and Bachira: Monsters. Maybe demons?  
> Kunigami: Is that why you're both so warm?  
> Raichi: You've been cuddling with literal demons and that's what you focus on?
> 
> lol


End file.
